


(podfic of) The Man Who Wasn't There.

by neverbalance



Series: podfics of entanglednow's Milkshakes and Matchsticks [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbalance/pseuds/neverbalance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is like the pre-credits sequence of every horror movie, he's probably going to be eaten before the main character is even introduced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) The Man Who Wasn't There.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Man Who Wasn't There.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/464171) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Length:** 11m 

**Download:** [at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?2rj1xud0hka1nb1) (4mb) 

Notes: Thanks to entanglednow for giving blanket permission to podfic, and to Dodificus for betaing. I have recorded the rest of what's out of the series, which is currently a work in progress, and will upload the parts as I get them edited. 

I'm also posting a compiled podfic of however many parts of the series are currently finished, you can find it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/510906).

Happy listening!


End file.
